Unknown Remedy
by heydarianx
Summary: Remedy Oaks viewed as Selena Gomez/Alex Russo moves to a new town in Wyckoff, New Jersey, where she suddenly finds herself and realizes what she want's to do with her life.


**Unknown Remedy**

My eyes open slightly as I hear calming and soothing voices coming from my mother throughout my room. It was the day, the day where I started a whole new life. Not just in a new town, but in a different and new surrounding. With my parent's seperating, my mother decided to take me and my five year old brother Hudson to what seemed like the other side of the world. Wyckoff, New Jersey. My mother said that Wyckoff would just be like San Diego, just with new people and a different enviroment. That was an understatement. In my mind, I pictured sunny beaches and many people, but I soonly discovered that Wyckoff was anything but what my mind may of pictured. It was a descrase. I was raised on the perfect sunny mornings, the perfect beaches that just glistened when the perfest sunshine hit the ocean just right, the perfect towns that apeared as a fantasy. But then again, I was also raised on being in the "perfect family"… like that ever turned out.

I felt my mother nudging me on my shoulder. I heard scentences escape her mouth, little ones that involved it being my first day of middle school. As soon as I arrived here, I have dreaded this day. I have watched many movies about how the "new kid" gets bullied, and doesn't make friends. Oh, the day that may happen to me will be my last, I have always told myself. Although I see myself as a caring and friendly girl, it appears as if middle schoolers don't care about how friendly you are, it's about how pretty you are, or how many friends you have. With it being my first day at a new school, new town…new everything…it's going to be tough. But, I am ready for that. I have been ready since, well, last week, I would say.

My eyes open fully, letting the sunshine fill them, which made me arise from my bed like a zombie arising from his tomb. My mom lets a laugh escape from her lips. Her laughs never failed to cheer me up, make me smile. Her laughter wasn't just laughter, it had words in it. It was like she was speaking to me, without even talking. I smiled at her, rubbing my eyes as my head tilted to the window, and back to her. Seeing her return the smile made me feel better. My mom was my best friend; there was no doubt about that. Even though I have never had a true "best friend" and I never knew what it was like and or how to determine if a friend would take the next step and recive the crown as "best", I still had this feeling that she was my best friend, and it would remain that way for decades to come. I could tell her everything, and she would be there for me, either cheering me up or giving me advice on how to live my life and solve my problems. She's what I would call, a super mom.

"Wake up, sleepy head!" said my mom with a smile spread all across her face. "Your first day of middle school is today!"

If only I could be that excited.

"Ehhh, mom, thanks for reminding me." I said, half sarcastic, half in a moan due to my lack of sleep.

Rubbing my eyes awake, I slipped the rest of the blankets over to the side of my bed while my mom arised. She flashed me hopefully her last smile of the day and left. Sometimes my mom could be overhappy about little things. I always wonder how it's possible to stay happy all the time like she does. I also wish that I could be like that sometimes.

I pushed myself out of my creeking bead. I swear that thing was acient, and since puberty was hitting me all at once, I'd grow out of it sometime or another. Walking over to mine and my brother's bathroom, I examined myself carefully. Long brunette hair, with big, hardly noticable curls at the bottom; my natural hair. It was how it looked like when I didn't straighten it, and I actually liked it. My eyes gazed over at the digital clock on the bathroom sink. It read 7:25, just enough time to change and brush my teeth. I rushed into my room to my dresser, where I laid everything out I was going to wear this morning. My friends back from San Deigo claimed that it was silly that I did this. I'd always reply with "it's a time saver." Which it was, but they'd laugh and it would make me feel lame. I took my time with my clothes, putting them on slowly as I noticed laughter coming from outside. Peeking through my window, it was the local neighbor kids walking to school, skipping on the sidewalk and singing rhymes. They were littler kids. I couldn't help but smile. I remember when I was like that, back in elementary school. Now that I'm in middle school, I'm a big girl now, and I should start acting like one.

Well, that's what I've always told myself.

Once I was finished getting dressed, I quickly but efficiantely brushed my teeth, then went downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, I noticed my brother sitting on one of the kitchen stools, eating what appeared to be Lucky Charms. He heard my footsteps, and turned around, greeting me with a smile the moment he saw me. My brother loved me. Hudson and I had a great relationship, better than most brothers and sisters do anyways. Maybe that was because he was young and nieve. Whatever the reason may be, I was thankful for that.

"Remy!" he shouted as he got out of his seat and gave me the biggest hug I have ever received from a 5 year old boy. I was shocked, but I returned by hugging him back.

"Hey Hudson," I said as I noticed my mother walking into the room from the other enterance. "Ready for your first day of school, bud?"

Husdon looked up at me like I was insane. "Are you CRAZY?" he said, "I've been waiting for today for weeks!"

Chuckling, I rubbed the top of his head as I walked past him, sitting down on one of the stools by the kitchen counter. I watched as my mom frantically gathered her things for work. My mom was a workoholic, and if she was missing one little thing, she would freak. It made me laugh at times when she'd call me from work, telling me to bring her pack of new pens out to the car when she'd pull in the driveway.

"Have you guys seen my keys?!" she asked, out of breath.

I looked all around the room, seeing if I'd seen any sign of them. Not on the counters, not on the table, not on the coat rack. Then it hit me that I remember seeing them in mine and Hudson's bathroom while getting ready.

Smilling, I looked at her. "Mom, they're in mine and Hudson's bathroom."

She sighed, "Thanks for telling me this now." She said, half sarcastically and have anxious. Anxious to get to work, maybe? Or anxious to get Hudson and I to school? Yeah, that's more like it.

I told Hudson to grab his things as I walked out of the kitchen to grab mine. My bag was in the kitchen, sitting on the couch. A brand new backback. It was a Nike shoulder bag, usually used to carry work out items like clothes and antiperspent. But in this centery, it was necesarry that you used one for school to carry your books and other items in. It was the new style, and there was no way I wanted to lack style and apear like a loser, especially on my first day. It would take some getting used to, because I've never had one due to the lack of sports I've played. It was also a little sporty for my taste, but I'd let it slide.

As my mom rushed downstairs, I grabbed Hudson's hand as I opened the door. I let him go before me. It was obvious he was much more excited by the way he ran to the car. I smiled, and followed him, my mom along with us behind me. I sat down in the passanger seat, buckled my seat belt, and looked behind me. Hudson was having trouble getting his seatbelt on, which made me chuckle a little. Once he buckeled it, he looked up at me, giving me a half smile. Me and him had this connection, we had this thing were we knew what was going into each others heads. You could say we were twins. Only he was born 6 years after me. That would be a story to tell.

"Your not wanting to go to school are you?" he asked.

I looked at him. It was amazing how he could pick up the vibes I've given to the family, even though I tried not to.

I sighed, "A little…" I said quietly, almost in a whisper. "But you know what, I'll get through it. And so will you. And you will make friends. I will make friends, and then we'd want to go to school as early as possible"

My mother got in the car, giving us a little "you ready?" My brother and I nodded in agreement, and we drove off. It didn't take us long to get to school, only about three minutes. My eyes opened wide once we reached my school. It was bigger than I expected. It looked almost like a small sized high school, which was good, but that also meant it would be easier to get lost in.

"Have a nice day at school sweetie"

I shook out of it and gave her a smile as well as my brother.

Once I found my way to school, the bell rang. It was a warning bell, which I suppose ment there was so many minutes until class started. Knowning that, I rushed to my locker, practically shoving everything in it, even though I only had a bag. Our lockers we're smaller than I suspected, so I had a difficult time getting my bag to fit inside. Eventually I got it in there, and I grabbed my binder, taking my schedule out. First class, homeroom, go figure. I read the room number, and to my surprise, my locker was just down the hall from it. I walked inside, looking around. All the kids we're up out of their seat, talking away about what new clothes they got, or what they're schedules were. My guess to see if they had any clsases together. My eyes wandering to find a seat, and I made my way to the back of the class in a small seat by the window. I always enjoyed sitting by the window, because if the class was boring, I'd just daze off outside and think about things. I sat there in scilence for about a minute or two, and the bell ring. It was sorta like a little buzz, not like a bell I'd expect. The rest of the class went near random seats and remained standing. This puzzled me, until I heard morning anoumcents. "Please stand for the pledge of allegance." Suddenly, I felt stupid. I was the only one sitting down, but thankfully I was in the back so barley anybody noticed. I stood up instantly, and put my hand on my heart, saying the pledge aloud with everyone else. Once it was over, we all sat down as well as me. I examined the class slowly as the announcements went on. There we're many kids in here, probably around 25 to 30. They all apeared the same, but different. Most we're short, only a few we're tall. They either had blonde or brunette hair, so I didn't feel too alone. (although my hair was a darker brown than the rest). There was just one gingered hair girl in the fornt. She seemed nice, but very quiet; I couldn't help but notice the scar she had on her left leg. Birthmark, maybe? It looked like it, but who really knows. Once the announcements we're over, the teacher went through the list of names to see if anyone was absent. "Madison Beachum….Steven Brock…Tiffany Caudel…" the list went on and on until the teacher got to my name.

"Remedy Oaks…" the teacher said, but then showed a puzzled face. I blushed at the rest of the kids looked around. They didn't know who I was, that was obvious.

I spoke up, "You can call me Remy…"

She shook her head, half-smilling. "No...It says here that you couldn't make back to school night?"

My eyes opened up. I forgot all about back to school night, and so did my mother. I sighed, falling back into my seat and nodded at her.

"Well…we can't have that. You need to learn the school!" she said as her eyes roamed the room. "Nick, how about you show Remed…I mean Remy…the school?"

I felt my face flush as he turned and looked at me. I felt as if he felt he was being forced, and I got this vibe from when he looked at me that that was the last thing he'd want to do. But to my surprise, he nodded and got up, gesturing me to follow. I got up slowly, not wanting to bring to much attention to myself, athough I think that was impossible at this point. Leaving my things, I went out the door and closed it. My eyes met his as soon as I got out there, and it was pretty awkward. I didn't like it, and I could tell he could feel the awkwardness as well. He laughed, and I shrugged it off, laughing along with him quietly.

He turned around and stated walking. I walked somewhat behind him, but close enough to his side where he wouldn't notice anything. Since this hallway was mostly lockers, he didn't say much, which was kind of what I wanted. I didn't want anything to be weird between this.

While walking the hallway, he put his hands in his pockets and looked at me.

"So…new girl, eh?" he asked, looking at me.

How did he know I was new? He was in seventh grade as well as I was, so it was werid that he figured I was new.

"Um…" I said quietly, "Yeah."

He nodded, looking out into the hallway as he turned a corner, forcing me to turn as well since the corner was on my side.

"Don't worry…" he said, "You'll get used to it here. It's actually not that bad. There are many friendly people here, and I can tell it won't be hard for you to make friends" he said with a smile on his face.

I froze. How did he know exactly what was on my mind? I felt as if he was a second brother at that point. Not due to closeness, but just the fact that he could read my mind like my little brother, who has been living with me since he was born. It was somewhat werid that he picked up those things.

I nodded; my head faced the other direction. "I hope so…" I said, as my head turns towards his, "That's all I ask while being here…Is to make friends, be accepted. "

My face looked down at the ground, but pulled up as he spoke.

"You will…" he said, with a smile on his face. "You're my friend. You're accepted by me."

The moment he said those words, **you are accepted by me, you are my friend, **my heard raced. All I wanted to do was to make a friend, and I did it on my first day! I was shocked, but not upset at all.

Nick continued, "Actually, do you want to sit with me and some friends at lunch today? They're all pretty cool, and I know they'd like to meet you."

My eyes looked into his, and I nodded, "That would be great…"

He chuckled slightly, and I joined along with him, not sure what we were laughing about, but that was the last thing I had on my mind.

The bell rang, and he looked shocked. I sighed, and clucked my binder to my chest. I started making my way to my next class, which Nick happily showed me where it was at, when I was stopped by his voice.

"See you at lunch….Remy." he said with a smile.

I nodded, returning his smile with a friendly one, and walked to my next class.

Maybe a new school wouldn't be too bad.


End file.
